The invention relates to the treatment of gases and particulates in combustion products, i.e. smoke of combustion, and similar fluid discharges.
For many years the problem of smoke pollution has been under study and various concepts have evolved with respect thereto, for example scrubbers or washers, electrostatic devices and the like. The problem of smoke exhaust from coal burning devices has been of particular concern, especially where high sulphur-content coal is being burned.
While washers or scrubbers and electrostatic devices, etc. are relatively effective with respect to particulate matter, the removal of high concentrations of sulphur products, particularly sulphur dioxide have continued to remain a problem.